Goodbye
by Shadowed Star2928
Summary: Draco cheats on Harry with Blaise after four years of being married. This goes on for a year before Harry finally decides to do something about it, even though it will break his heart.


**Goodbye**

 **Summary:** Draco cheats on Harry with Blaise after four years of being married. This goes on for a year before Harry finally decides to do something about it, even though it will break his heart.

 **Warning:** Infidelity, slash (boy x boy)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

 **A/N:** This has been in my head for a while so I decided to write it. Sorry for the mistakes and sorry if it's terrible. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Opening his eyes, Harry looked around the place he once called his home. _Their home._ But sadly, it no longer looked like _their_ home anymore. Having collected all of his belongings and sending them to his new flat in the muggle world, it looked like he had never even lived there before. It seemed like it only belonged to one person:

Draco Malfoy. His soon to be ex-husband, but still the one who has his heart.

Closing his eyes, not able to look anymore, Harry fought back tears. He needed to go through with this; he needed to be strong. He loved Draco, he really did. Draco is the only one to make him feel such deep love, but he is not the first one to break his trust. But the thing is, his betrayal hurt the most.

And the reason for this hurt is Draco's and Harry's friend, Blaise Zabini. Though Draco is equally at fault as well.

It started with Draco slowly going out later than usual, sometimes not even returning until morning. Most days when he was off or had free time, Harry would often ask if he wanted to do something together, but he always said no. He told Harry he already had prior arrangements with Blaise and that he'd make it up to him somehow. Funny how he never did.

This went on for a year.

Every day, Harry would wake up alone in his, _their_ cold bed, and every night he would go to sleep alone. Draco would usually stay with Blaise and come back home sometime in the afternoon. Sometimes, he would never come home until a few days later. And when he does, all he says to Harry is a quick hi with a small hug before quickly showering, getting his clothes, and leaving for Blaise's house again.

Though he didn't want to admit it, his husband's behaviour had really hurt the emerald-eyed man. After five years of being married, he wasn't used to such behaviours. Draco would always spoil him, cuddle with him, argue, laugh… and now, he acts like a stranger towards him. Like he never even mattered.

At first, Harry convinced himself that Draco just wanted to spend more time with his friend and that he was faithful to him.

Sadly, he couldn't fool himself forever.

One day, he decided to go to Hogsmeade because Draco was once again out with Blaise and all of his friends were busy.

After disguising himself by changing his eye colour to blue, making his hair a light brown, and changing his face to look more pointed and prominent, he left his house and set off to Hogsmeade.

He decided that he'd visit Madam Rosmerta and order a butterbeer, so he entered The Three Broomsticks.

Upon entering, Harry found something that shattered his heart and left him running out the door and back to his house before any saw him.

He saw Draco and Blaise together.

Kissing.

And they looked happy. Both their eyes were sparkling with happiness, as they pulled apart to stare at each other.

Harry's heart clenched when he remembered Draco's smiling face. Draco hadn't smiled at him like that for who knows how long…

It's been a year since Draco started acting like this, and six months since Harry found out.

Frankly, Harry's had enough. He loved Draco, still does, but he wants Draco to be happy… and it seems like Harry wasn't able to give Draco the happiness he needed. If he could, then believe it when he says that he would do it in a heartbeat. But he can't, his husband's unfaithfulness a clear sign of this.

This is why he signed the divorce papers with a trembling, unwilling hand.

If it means that Draco will be happy and he has to be miserable and alone without his love, then he doesn't mind. If Draco is happier with Blaise, then he shouldn't stop them from being together because of his feelings.

Hearing the door open, Harry opened his eyes again to face his husband.

"Harry? What are you doing standing there?"

Draco was worried. His Harry looked heartbroken… _'He couldn't have found out… could he?'_ Deciding to shake off the thought, Draco took his love in his arms, wondering why Harry hadn't answered yet.

"Draco…" said Harry, his voice small and wavering.

"Yes, love?"

Harry's eyes widened a bit. Draco hadn't called him love or used any other endearment for a while.

Steeling himself, Harry pushed Draco away and prepared himself for what he was going to say next.

"I want a divorce."

Draco froze. "What?" he said, as if he couldn't believe what Harry was saying to him.

"I said, I want a divorce. I already signed the papers, they just need your signature before they can be finalized. My stuff has already been moved out and taken to my new flat, so I should be out of here soon." Harry spoke in a cold, distant tone, not able to look Draco in the eyes.

"Harry… why?"

Laughing bitterly, Harry finally looked him in the eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"You already know why, Draco. I'm not stupid or blind, you know. I know about everything… I know about Blaise and you…"

Draco felt like his heart had stopped. Harry knew. Harry knew about him and Blaise.

Guilt washed over his whole being. He knew Harry would find out one day, he just hoped it would be far, far, far into the future. He didn't even know why he cheated on Harry. Harry was perfect for him. Even though they fought often and bickered constantly, he loves Harry with all his heart. So… why did he cheat?

He didn't know.

No.

He knew.

He loves Blaise too.

He loves both Blaise and Harry so after being with one for four years, he went to the other.

But, even though he's in love with Blaise, he loved Harry more. He knows Harry is the only one for him, the only one he wants to marry. The only one he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

And now here he is, about to lose him. But he wasn't about to lose Harry without fighting for him. Even though his chances of getting Harry back are one in a million, he wouldn't not try to get him back.

"H-Harry, please love, we can talk this out. Please! Don't leave m-"

"Draco… I'm sorry but this is the end of u-"

"NO!" Draco yelled, desperate to not lose him. "Let's think this through careful-"

"Draco I have thought this through! Many times! How do you think I felt this past year?! You're barely home and you act like I'm a stranger! And then six months after I find out you and Blaise have been together behind my back! I had to deal with this knowledge for another six months before I decided this… Do you know how heartbroken I was? How crushed I was?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry calmed down and spoke again to a stunned Draco.

"I… I can't make you happy."

"Harry… you do make me happy. Every time I see you smile it only makes me want to smile too. Your laugh is like music to my ears and I can't help but want to hear it forever. Sure we argue a lot but even though I still love you… Harry please, I love you. I love you so much. Don't leave me…"

As Draco said this, he pulled Harry close to his chest and kept a tight grip on him, afraid that if he lets go then Harry will suddenly disappear.

Harry, on the other hand, couldn't let this continue. He knew if this went on then he would go right back to Draco. He had already forgiven the git a long time ago and decided that he needed to leave. But if Draco kept saying those words… he knew he'd fall again. Draco even said he loved him. He hadn't heard those words come out of the blonde's lips for who knows how long.

Deciding to bask in the warmth of the hug for a little longer, Harry hugged Draco back for a while before pulling away.

"Draco… marry Blaise, okay? Marry him and make him happy, make yourself happy. I… I've seen how you two look at each other. I can tell you both love each other a lot… You're happy together… Draco when you look at him and he at you, your eyes sparkle with love. I can't even remember the last time you looked at me like that.."

He felt like crying, but he knew he had to go through with this. _'Stay strong for just a bit longer, Harry.'_

"Be with him Draco. Live happily together, have children if you want to. Be… what we were never able to be. You two will be great together," Harry said, giving Draco a small smile.

"But Harry! I only want yo-"

Draco's cry of desperation was cut off with Harry's lips on his.

Melting into the kiss, Draco pulled Harry even closer and kissed him passionately before Harry ended it.

Stepping back, Harry looked at Draco one more time before turning around towards the door.

"Harry! Stop, please! We can work this out! I can change, I promise. We don't even have to go back to being a married couple. We can just start off as friends again. I can court you and take you out on dates. We can hug and cuddle and bicker again like old times. Please, Harry, forgi-"

"I already forgave you Draco… I did a long time ago," Harry said quietly as he stopped walking to the door. "But you're better off with Blaise. He can give you the happiness I never could… Think of that kiss as a farewell, Draco. I really enjoyed being with you. So please… stop."

"Harry…" He couldn't say anymore. He knew he had failed. He lost his love… and he lost a part of his heart as well.

Walking to the door, Harry looked back at Draco one last time before saying five words that broke him. Tears started to fall out of his eyes as he slowly fell to the ground, his legs no longer able to hold him.

Outside, Harry slid down against the door and finally let his tears out. He held onto the ring that Draco had given him, unable to part with it.

Both lovers were hurt and broken. Both desperately in love with the other but lacking the trust to stay together. Only time can tell what path these two will take in the future. But one thing's for certain. They would never forget each other, or this day. Each had pictures of each other as memories of their past love, and one had five words to remember this day, the other had a ring.

" _I love you, Draco. Goodbye."_

* * *

 **A/N:** C'est la fin~ Again, sorry if it sucks and if there's a lot of mistakes. I'm sort of wondering if I should write a sequel to this, but it's most likely going to be a one-shot. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
